


Wait For It

by QQI25



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7036357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron likes Alex, but that doesn't mean he's gonna act on it. Too many things could go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the shitty title and summary, but i got this idea and i need to get it out

Aaron liked Alex. He couldn’t deny it. This new kid, he was so unlike him. He had such a fiery passion within him. He spoke up when he thought something was wrong. Aaron wasn’t like that. But he still gravitated towards him. Opposites attract, or some bull like that. But he wasn’t gonna act on it or anything. He wouldn’t ask him out. What if Alex didn’t like him? Or didn’t like boys in general? That’d be really embarrassing. No. He couldn’t do that. Besides, if Alex really liked him back, then he’d ask him out. Aaron just had to wait for it.   
\---  
Alex thought Aaron liked him. It wasn’t like he was being obvious. Not really. But he was observant. He knew Aaron gave him his full attention when he spoke. Maybe that wasn’t him liking him, just respecting him as a classmate, but there were other things. He knew when Aaron looked at him when he thought Alex couldn’t see. He could see when Aaron forcibly moved his attention away from Alex when people came to speak to him. Could see how other people paying attention to Alex irked him. Kinda like he wanted to isolate him. 

Maybe he was reading this wrong, but as a writer, he prided himself on his observational skills. He was almost 90% sure he got this right. Maybe he _was_ wrong. He wasn’t an eagle. But he also learned quickly that if Aaron liked him, he wouldn’t do anything about it. He liked to sit back and hope things went his way. Alex wasn’t gonna judge. He knew his way of doing things wasn’t the best. But Aaron’s sure wasn’t either. It didn’t even always _do_ anything. He was gonna maybe play it up a bit. He _did_ like the guy a bit. He’d give him a chance. But he was gonna see if Aaron would take it, or if he had to do it.


End file.
